Ohio Valley Wrestling
Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) is an American independent professional wrestling promotion based in Louisville, Kentucky. OVW is mostly recognized for its up-and-coming wrestlers and served as the official primary training ground for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) until 2008. OVW is run by owner Danny Davis and the organization was a member of the National Wrestling Alliance (as NWA Ohio Valley Championship Wrestling) from 1998 until 2001, when OVW became part of the WWE developmental program. Jim Cornette was head booker of OVW for a period before being fired by WWE for slapping a student. He was replaced by Paul Heyman who booked OVW until being called up to be the booker of the ECW brand. Greg Gagne was supposed to be booker after Heyman but his knowledge of OVW was limited so the booking was extended to also include Al Snow and Danny Davis. Gagne was later released from the company leaving booking to Snow and Davis. During its affiliation with WWE, OVW wrestlers were often used as jobbers, or "enhancement talents", for WWE to make their stars look better, particularly when WWE runs shows within a few hours of the Louisville area. Sometimes OVW wrestlers were even used as plants for WWE shows. Of the stars who were called up from OVW to WWE, a number of them first established themselves as heels, and the majority of them (such as Ken Kennedy, Randy Orton, John Morrison, Melina and Carlito) adopted the personalities of egotistical heels. On February 7, 2008, WWE announced that it had ended its relationship with OVW as a developmental territory, moving all contracted talent to Florida Championship Wrestling.2 However, on September 23, 2008, OVW announced via a press release from WWE that Senior EVP John Laurinaitis visited and scouted OVW wrestlers and that WWE will take "a much more active role in recruiting OVW developed talent". OVW and WWE have maintained a close relationship as WWE contracted talent would make occasional appearances on OVW shows and OVW talent has remained a large part of WWE's recruiting classes with seven members of the roster being signed to the WWE since February 2008 and many more being used on WWE programming as extras or enhancement talent. On February 22 and 23, 2010 the WWE in conjunction with OVW held a two day tryout camp for independent wrestlers. It was the first event of this nature held outside of Florida Championship Wrestling since FCW became WWE's sole developmental territory. OVW runs three to four live events on average per week. It is considered to be the last of the wrestling territories (as applies to the definition of the old territorial system). No other independent wrestling company in the United States runs that many shows per week. Television OVW currently airs a 60-minute television program Saturdays on WOBZ-LP in London, Kentucky at 9:00 p.m., on Lexington, Kentucky's CW affiliate WKYT at 11:00 p.m., and in the Louisville area on WKYI at 12:00 p.m. OVW also has streaming video via their website ovwrestling.com, where new episodes are streamed every Monday following the previous Friday's television taping. The television shows originate from the Davis Arena in Louisville.3 Championships Current champions Defunct championships *OVW Hardcore Championship (2000-2001) *OVW Light Heavyweight Championship - (1999-2000) Ohio Valley Wrestling Triple Crown Ohio Valley Wrestling has a hierarchy similar to WWE, with a Heavyweight, Television, and Tag Team titles. This is a less notable triple crown, because it is technically on the independent circuit, but is possible to make an impressive resume for a wrestler. List of OVW Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of individuals who have won the OVW Heavyweight, Television, and Tag Team titles. Roster Male wrestlers *Adam Revolver *Ali *Andrew LaCroix *Benjamin Bray *Brent "Beef" Wellington *Dre Blitz *El Rojo Uno *El Rojo Dos *Elvis Pridemore *Fang *Guido Andretti *James "Moose" Thomas *Jamin Olivencia *Jimbo Onoo *Joey Barone *Lowrider *Mr. B *Mike Mondo *Mitch Johnson *Nick Nelson *Nolan Lewis *Paredyse *Raul Loco *Richard Cranium *Scott Hunter *Scott Simms *Shiloh *Sucio *Ted McNaler *Vic the Bruiser Female wrestlers *CJ Lane *Epiphany *Hannah Blossom *Holly Blossom *Josie *Taryn Shay See also *Alumni External links and References *Official website *OVW Title Histories Category:American wrestling promotions Category:Roster Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster